Queen's Doom
by ThePanther'sNewGrove
Summary: Queen Wasp isn't one to want a boyfriend, but that all changes when she finds out about a mysterious new Akuma. Short prequel to my Quest for the Miracle Box story.


**Hey, everybody. This is my second prequel to my story _Quest for the Miracle Box_. As you can see, this one is about Queen Wasp. I tried my best to imitate her personality, but I'm still not sure about it. Eh, I don't mind. I just hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_At least they could've given me a blanket to sleep on._

_God, this is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!_

Queen Wasp sneered at her new, cramped accommodations. She still remembered when she first opened her bright pink eyes to the creepy, windowless room that had no illumination at all. Her first thought was about her precious Miraculous, and she had brought a hand up to where it should have been. But all she felt were small, unrecognizable pieces. She had almost started crying, with her Bee Miraculous tangled and fused into her dark yellow hair from Cat Noir's cataclysm. She'd thought nothing would distract her from it...until a crowd of men slammed into her like 12 dozen sledgehammers. She was so surprised she didn't even move as they piled on top of her. At one point, while she was screaming and cursing at the bastards to get off her, she felt a quick pain in her shoulder and a sudden drowsiness. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in here, a tiny 4 by 4 foot cell with no windows and a single door(that, fortunately, did have a tiny window that she could barely stick her hand through).

She'd forgotten about her wasps, too. As soon as she had fallen under the men, they had gone to work, plunging their sharp stingers into their unsuspecting prey. Many soldiers froze, terror on their faces. But eventually, the guards started catching them and shoving them into Queen Wasp's bee stinger-shaped yoyo. But only when she had woken up did she realize she was holding something.

It was a wasp, one that had somehow managed to escape capture. She decided to call it Pollen, after her former kwami. Since she was able to understand its buzzy language, she sent Pollen out every now and then to fill her in on the villain gossip. But today in particular, Pollen was taking longer than usual. She figured there must've been something important she wanted to tell her queen, but that still didn't seem right. There wasn't anything important going on here. Right when she was wondering if her only subject had been captured, it buzzed in through the small window in the door.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were," she whispered. "So, what do you have to tell me?" The wasp seemed a little out of breath, which was puzzling. But finally she managed to speak.

"Well...I was just heading back to you, but I sorta got lost. And ..." She trailed off as Queen Wasp's eyes narrowed a bit. But she got over it and continued. "And I accidentally went into the room where they keep, uh, the...not-so-sane villains." Queen Wasp looked surprised. She didn't even _know_ there was a special asylum section of the prison.

"And?" she questioned. "What happened in there?" The wasp shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, I did accidentally zip into a random cell, and that's where it got a little weird." Queen Wasp scoffed.

"Of course it would be weird. You said that's where the crazy Akumas are kept." She wondered how her minion managed to get out of there alive.

"Well, the Akuma inside sorta grabbed me, but once they found out what I was, they let me go. But it was a bit unnerving for me." Queen Wasp nodded, understanding. Still, something nagged at her.

"Who was it?" she asked. "The Akuma, I mean." Pollen gulped, as if saying who the Akuma was would scare her queen. But she said it anyway.

"Well, he was tall, and he had this bright white suit on. He had these really blue eyes. And long hair. I almost mistook him for a girl. And he had ears, and a tail. Oh, and the claws, can't forget those sharp claws…"

Claws. Ears. Tail. These traits reminded Queen Wasp of someone, but not an Akuma. Cat Noir. But his suit was black, not white. Then that could only mean….

"Cat Noir was Akumatized?" she said aloud. "Funny. I thought he'd never be that vulnerable to Hawkmoth. Something must've happened." The wasp looked confused, but Queen Wasp held up her hand for her to alight on it.

"I'll give you the ability to speak in english. I want you to go back there. Ask him some questions, like how he exactly got Akumatized. Take as long as you need." Pollen trembled, probably because she didn't want to come face to face with this Akumatized Cat Noir. But she nodded and flew back into the air. Within seconds, she had flown out through the window. Queen Wasp chuckled as she leaned against the wall of her cell.

"Evil Cat Noir," she mused to herself. "Never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

A couple hours later, Pollen zipped in from the window, once again out of breath.

"My Queen!" she cried, even though Queen Wasp was standing right in front of her. "Oh, sorry. So, update on this guy's appearance. I noticed now that his hair isn't blond anymore, it's silver. Which means the only thing that's not white is his skin, which really contributes to the fact that he's crazy." Queen Wasp rolled her eyes and motioned for Pollen to continue.

"So...I did as you said. I asked him how he got Akumatized. And...he sorta growled at me before answering. But he told me that Hawkmoth...well...got him really stressed out. Like, _really _stressed_._ And, yeah, then he told me to get the hell out of his life. So rude." Queen Wasp muffled a tiny giggle.

"I was thinking about his name before you came back. I know that noir means black, so he shouldn't be Cat Noir. He's Cat...uhhhh ..."

"Cat Blanc?" Pollen offered.

"Yes! Yes, thank you. Cat Blanc…" She tried the word out on her tongue. It certainly had a nice ring to it. Then she smiled as she glanced back at Pollen.

"Sounds like you annoyed him," she started. Pollen looked confused. "Go annoy him some more for me, will you? Ask him if he got Akumatized because of that sweet little Ladybug."

Pollen trembled. "You mean you want me to go back?" Queen Wasp nodded slowly. Pollen shuddered before sighing. "As you wish, my Queen." And out she flew.

* * *

This time she was back even sooner. Queen Wasp was a little surprised.

"So? What'd he say?" She giggled at the thought of the white cat screaming at the little wasp. Pollen sighed.

"Well...he was gonna squish me, before I asked him exactly what you told me to ask. Then he just snarled and said, 'She was a bitch, anyway. I don't need her. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'" She thought for a moment. "He should really learn to control his cursing, too."

Queen Wasp smiled. _Perfect, this is just how I need him._ Then she addressed Pollen.

"Alright. Let's leave him alone for a bit. Don't want him to get _too_ angry now, do we?" Pollen looked confused, but Queen Wasp shrugged. She didn't want to reveal her plan for this little kitten just yet.

* * *

"Alright, Pollen," she whispered to the wasp. It had been a day since she'd sent her to Cat Blanc. She hoped he'd cooled off by now. _Probably not. _She thought. _Not that I care. He'll just be shocked after Pollen tells him the news._

"Go back and tell him…" she whispered her orders to the wasp. Pollen gasped softly when she heard her. Finally, she flew back a little.

"But...what if he doesn't believe me? What if I get turned into bug juice before I can even open my mouth? What if-" she stopped when she saw Queen Wasp's face. It was common knowledge that her subjects never questioned her. She might as well be bug juice now. She sighed and bowed.

"I apologize, my Queen. I didn't mean to sound rude. I'll do as you ask," she turned to fly out of the window, but she looked back at Queen Wasp before she left. "I really hope he doesn't scream at me again. If he does, I'm blaming you for it." she added jokingly. Queen Wasp chuckled as she flew out.

Surprisingly, Pollen came back almost 20 minutes after she had left. Queen Wasp was confused. _Maybe she's terrified of him. _She thought. _Or maybe she just couldn't stand the thought of being around a whole bunch of crazy people. I don't see a problem with that though…_ Suddenly Pollen flew through the window, not even looking out of breath.

"My Queen," she started. "I know I returned on short notice, but I overheard something that I think you'll like." Queen Wasp just looked at her, intrigued.

"Cat Blanc...he thinks he's found a way out of the prison." Queen Wasp drew back, clearly surprised. That was impossible. As far as she knew, there wasn't any way to escape the prison. They were stuck there. Forever.

Or so she thought. "Interesting," she said to herself. "Seems the cuckoo cat is actually on to something." Pollen was still hovering there, waiting for orders.

"No need to go to him, Pollen," she said with an evil smirk. "Soon, if this escape plan works, that is, we'll be able to meet this Cat Blanc face to face. Soon, we will all have our revenge…"

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's where I'll end it. If you've read my profile, you'll know what Pollen talking about. I wanted each of my prequels to sort of overlap with each other. So that means all of them will know about this escape plan, and with every story, I'll keep explaining more of it. **

**Well, that's it for now, so enjoy yourselves, and see you soon!**


End file.
